


To Eat A Peach

by Twisted_Melons



Category: Face/Off (1997)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Castor Troy - Freeform, Confusion, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face/Off - Freeform, False Identity, Family, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Forced Oral, Guns, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Issues, Identity Swap, Incest, Jamie Archer - Freeform, Licking, Like Lots Of Licking, Mistaken Identity, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sean Archer - Freeform, Trauma, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Melons/pseuds/Twisted_Melons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castor Troy licks Sean Archer's daughter while wearing Archer's face and it gets quite the reaction. So he takes it much further. Written in about an hour after I saw Face/Off and thought they could go a lot darker with the creepy licking scene. Rated M for gross/ slightly Incesty sexy time. Trigger warnings. Not a happy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Eat A Peach

''Now let's see what Papa's got in his bag! Peaches!'' He said as he roughly grabbed her and ran his wet tongue over the side of her face. her rejective flinching was adorable, and only made him harder. ''Dad?'' She said shakily, beginning to cry. He firmly turned her around and stuck his tongue in her mouth before using their spit to coat the rest of her face. ''...daddy?...'' Jamie said in a state of obvious shock. ''You bastard!'' Castor's face shouted as the real Castor's men held him back. He struggled to free himself from their grip, but he achieved nothing more than his daughter did. ''Now we know what's in daddy's bag, let's have some fun with what's in daddy's pants!'' He said before swiftly grabbing her hair and forcing her to her knees. He let free his member from his pants and delighted in the chaos that in sued. Jamie, too mortified to move, sat stock-still and spaced out. Sean had broken free of the men before Castor shot his leg and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain. This gave the men enough time to recapture him. This time, tying his hands behind his back. Troy giddily shouted ''WHOOOOEEE! What a predicament!'' as he rubbed his dick on his rival's daughter's wet face. This snapped Jamie back to her senses. She pushed her father's legs away and quickly stole the gun in his hand.

''Now we're getting somewhere!'' said Castor, reveling in the craziness. ''Question is, can you do it? Can you shoot this face?'' Jamie stood, terrified as Archer's backup burst into the room, putting her in the center of a ring of firearms. ''Guess the 'Can you do it?' argument is off the table! Now, let's drop the guns and have Jamie come give daddy's cock a good ol' mouth massage, huh?'' Jamie hesitated only for a second before dashing for the stairs, bullets kissing the ground and walls beside her as she ran. ''This one's gonna be fun!'' Castor Troy thought behind Sean Archer's face as he ran up the stairs to catch his prey. Sean began desperately pulling at the ropes and the men restraining him.

Once Jamie reached the top of the stairs, Castor had already caught up to her. He easily removed the gun from her shaky hands. ''Oh I see. You wanted some place a little more private. 'ts all the same to me.'' ''Troy!'' Jamie said, it finally clicking in her head. ''DING DING DING we have a winner!'' Troy said with devilish mockery. She began to back towards the wall as he advanced on her. He pinned her arms above her and began to grind against her on the wall. rubbing his large frame greasily over her delicate one. He started to trail his free hand up her leg, continuing to grind their bodies together. Jamie only felt his hand when it was half way up her thigh, only just going under her skirt. ''Ah! The fuck are you-'' Jamie began to say before his hand met her mouth. He put a finger over her lips and told her, ''One warning, missy. You need to watch your fucking mouth.''

 

With that, his hand moved down her waist and began the removal of her skirt. He tossed it aside with ease and slowly slid his hand into her panties, teasing her clit with his forefinger. She squealed and gasped as tears generously poured down her face. He licked the salty tears and continued grinding against her and fingering, occasionally letting free inhumane chuckles of pleasure. ''I think it's well past time you tasted a real man.'' Troy growled as he forced Jamie to her knees once more. She tried desperately to push his legs away or run, but she was thoroughly trapped between the corner and her 'father'. Castor roughly clenched her jaw, forcing her mouth open and tangling his other hand in her hair. Her mortified sobs and twitches were becoming too much for him to take. Wasting no more time, He shoved her head down onto his cock.

 

She choked the instant his manhood grazed the back of her throat, but Troy was in a world of his own. He picked up thrusting immediately and his violations only ceased when his 'daughter's' mouth was dripping with his spunk.

 

Jamie took advantage of Castor's daze and freed herself from the corner, only to run to the window and lose the contents of her stomach over the railing. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and turned around just in time to see Castor standing over her. She gripped the railing behind her. Hot and vile memories came rushing back as he wrapped his hands around her ass... Has this happened before? How long has Castor been acting as her father? She was becoming so light-headed... She was in her room, talking on the phone, when her dad walked in and made her hang up. He was acting so weird and when he mispronounced her name, how could she not see it? See him? And who he was? ''You got something that I crave'' He said, reaching for her cigarettes and finding a handful of her ass instead... Hot. Pounding. Burning pain I can't... Dad? PLEASE! It hurts... What are you-? ''I won't tell mom if you don't.''...

 

Her consciousness found it's way back to the church, with Castor, alone. She looked at his face, which was still sporting that damn smirk like he lived only for this. She noted that she was sweating profusely and her wooziness threatened to take control. Her vision was abandoning her and she felt herself falling into him. The last thing she could recall was the familiar moistness of her 'father's' tongue caressing her face.

 

Jamie's real father had just made his way to them and, upon examining the scene, dove at Troy. This time, that son of a bitch was going to die. He used the end of a candleholder on the floor to deliver harsh blows to his face and body. Sean's only objective was to get this madman as far away from his daughter as possible and put an end to his tyrannical rule of his life. grabbing hold of Troy, Archer dove out the window, taking Castor with him. Jamie awoke and stood there for several minutes, hearing the rascious sounds coming from below, but not daring to move herself. Before long, the gun wielders, insane people, and agents cleared the building, leaving Jamie and Eve. They said nothing, but headed for the coast where they were told of Archer's damaged, but safe, final victory.


End file.
